Patience
by sophiesaurus1
Summary: Chloe was a energetic person, yet with Beca she never lost her patience and finally Beca wanted to know why. What she discovers was somewhat unexpected. Bechloe fluff oneshot. (Contains minor reference to depression/suicide)


It was an ordinary day for the two Bellas; after a stressful montage of Aubrey's leadership, they had found themselves finding recluse in Chloe's apartment, away from everyone else and their tedious judging eyes.

Though Beca and Chloe's relationship was far from secret, they felt showing their feelings during rehearsals was unwanted and furthermore, unprofessional. Only when alone could they be free to show how much they cared for one another. Beca was stubborn and often took a little time to warm to her redheaded girlfriend due to the personal space issues they often encountered. However, Chloe was patient; she waited until Beca was comfortable and never pushed for more. She was so understanding and Beca never understood why.  
That was, until today.

* * *

The little curiosity Beca had within her tiny frame has finally gotten the better of her. She glanced at Chloe whom was cuddled up close, eyes shut peacefully with a content smile on her face: God it was adorable.  
"Hey...hey Chloe" Beca whispered, lightly tapping the side of the older woman's arm. Chloe stirred at the touch, opening her eyes and directing her gaze towards the voice.  
"What? And why are we whispering?" she replied with a giggle.  
Because cleared her throat "oh...no reason" she blushed as she took a deep breath before speaking again.  
"Um well...you're so patient...why? Like, c'mon, you have the energy of a 10 year old yet you can wait for me like I'm some sort of golden idol that can be found once every thousands of years" Beca ran the words through the head and she cringed at the reference she subconsciously made.  
Chloe simply smirked "Jess has got you watching too many movies Mitchell" she answered to fill the gap in time whilst she sat up and turned to face Beca; a more formal position hinted towards the true nature of the redheads answer.  
She hummed a little, formulating a sophisticated answer - something that even, God forbid, Aubrey would've proud to hear.  
With a sigh and a light grasp of Beca's hand which caused the two to share intense eye contact, she began, not even introducing in classic Chloe style.

"When I was younger, I suppose you could say I wasn't happy. No, scrap that; I was miserable, depressed, some would say crazy. You see, after years of bullying and tormenting me finally snapped." she paused, catching a sharp breath to keep the idle tears from falling. "I err, fell into really deep depression. I had an eating disorder...87lbs I remember, oh it was so low. Impossibly low, I was close to death at one point, Beca. But it was never enough for me, I just kept thinking about another 2 lbs. and I'd be happy but I never was and I-" Chloe's words degraded into nothing but heavy sobs, construed further by the contact of Beca's neck as the brunette pulled Chloe into a deep embrace. Though generally bad at comfort, Beca tried her best, cooing and rubbing circles on her girlfriends back in a soothing manner. The Dj felt awful at the consequences of her question but still wasn't satisfied with the answer; as much as it hurt her and Chloe she needed to know why the older Bella was so damn perfect with waiting when she could easily get what she wanted.

"I understand Chloe, thank you for trusting me enough to tell me...though my question is still unanswered" Beca murmured, not forcing the conversation but simply attempting to move it along. Chloe nodded as she broke from the hug, clearing her tears with her sleeve corner. "I know, I was just getting to that..." she responded breathily and Beca's stomach dropped; well now she felt like an ass.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at Beca guilty expression but shrugged before continuing "so...it was never enough, got that?"  
Beca nodded solemnly.  
The twosome refocused, their eyes meeting once more and it felt as if the atmosphere had changed entirely, Chloe's voice the centre of all that was important at the time.  
"Basically, my recovery process as long and hard. Countless rehabilitation centres and clinics; more drugs than I could count. It was all about patience, finding treatment that worked for me, something that made me want to fight the demons that plagued me. As you can see, I was a success story and lived to tell the tale." Chloe lowered the neck of her shirt, revealing a scar that Beca had seen before but never realised the meaning of; a suicide attempt. This elicited an uncharacteristic gasp from the brunette; she ran her first finger across it, frowning to withhold her emotions because right now, it was about her girlfriend and nothing else.  
Beca's mouth formed the words "oh my god" but never actually caught wind and the younger woman just sat there, gawping mindlessly. Chloe grasped Beca's hand and moved it away. She re-covered the mark of her battle and started the final chapter of her short story.  
"so Beca..." she piped up, grabbing the woman's attention along with her dark and steely gaze. The redhead gave her hand a squeeze, indicating she was continuing. "The reason I am patient is because I understand how it is to work yourself back up, to gain confidence in things that have become alien to you and I promise to never stop being patient, because you're worth it."

The single tear that glazed Beca's pale cheek portrayed everything that needed to be said, but at this point there was no holding back.  
"I love you Chloe" she whispered, every inch of her body screaming at her to run, to hide because she wasn't ready and never would be. Beca blocked out the voices, replacing the bad thoughts with the thoughts and Chloe's lips and suddenly it happened.  
Their lips grazed together softly, an untold release of passion unfolding as their mouths locked around one another, fitting like a puzzle.  
Chloe moaned, deepening the kiss but noticed Beca's hesitant tense up and instantly broke apart.  
She was touched at the gesture Beca had made and it was close enough to perfect. Before the redhead could speak, Beca interjected "your patience is amazing, but sometimes I need to be a little impulsive." the brunette grinned, pulling Chloe back into another deep kiss.  
Her mind was ablaze by the lack of control.  
Though, she was surprisingly okay with that.


End file.
